


One Jump Ahead

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [11]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Agrabah, Agrabahn Desert, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, It takes place when he thinks she's dead, It's for the, Magic Carpet Ride, Post-Episode: s01e07 Bad Blood, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Pre-Episode: s01e02 Trust Me, Rumbelle Revolution, Rumbelle needs hope., Screenplay/Script Format, That Boulder from Indiana Jones, The Rumbelle is just a brief moment, alternate season 6, but there's still something there, so they don't even interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Emma, Henry, and Kairi arrive in Agrabah, where they meet Aladdin. After they swiftly find the Gummi part, Aladdin discovers a magic bottle, which contains a genie, who can grant three wishes. But the evil wizard Jafar is after the very same bottle (and the genie inside), in his quest to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                         

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A cart driven by TWO PALACE GUARDS is carrying a red carpet,     

          with something wrapped in it.  One of the guards has the         

          reins, while the other is carrying an oil lantern. A LITTLE      

          GIRL pokes her head out from behind the carpet.                  

                                                                           

                              GUARD #1                                     

                    Over here!                                             

                                                                           

          The cart pulls over, and they get out, leaving the lantern       

          on it.  The girl hides again, as they lift the carpet.           

                                                                           

                              GUARD #2                                     

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          The girl leaps out of the cart, and they drop the carpet and     

          bolt toward her, leaping over the cart.  As they leap, they      

          knock over the lantern, setting the whole cart aflame.  The      

          girl runs around the fire and rolls the carpet away from it,     

          exposing a CHILD’s pair of feet.  The left shoe falls off.       

                                                                           

          When the flames clear, the cart is in pieces.  All that          

          remain of the guards and their horses are their bones.  The      

          girl puts her hand on her mouth, in shock.  She then gets        

          down and takes out a small scroll.                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG GIRL                                   

                    Okay.  You say this was your                           

                    mother’s spell?  Let’s hope it                         

                    works.                                                 

                                                                           

          She steps back, and waves her free hand in front of her.  A      

          calming, blue breeze blows from her hand, exposing the face      

          of the child in the carpet — YOUNG JAFAR.  It turns red, as      

          it reaches his face then fades away.                             

                                                                           

          He wakes up, coughs, sits up, and intensely stares at            

          Agrabah.  He then turns his head to his right.                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JAFAR                                  

                    Jasmine?                                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JASMINE                                

                    I’m giving you a second chance.                        

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JAFAR                                  

                    But, why?  I’m just a lowly                            

                    servant-boy.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JASMINE                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Because you deserve better?                            

                         (no longer smiling)                               

                    I’m not Mirza.                                         

                         (pause)                                           

                    Father will never love you.  He                        

                    doesn’t love any of his children.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JAFAR                                  

                         (crying)                                          

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

          She wipes a tear off his face.                                   

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JASMINE                                

                    Because he’s the Sultan.  He only                      

                    cares about power.                                     

                                                                           

          She takes his face.                                              

                                                                           

                              YOUNG JASMINE (cont’d)                       

                    Be careful, brother.                                   

                                                                           

          She runs off, and he clutches the carpet.                        

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH MARKET — DAY — PAST                                 

                                                                           

          A YOUNG MAN runs throughout the crowded (half-female)            

          market, clutching a loaf of bread.  He leaps over a cart,        

          jumps off a stand, and climbs up a wall.  A PALACE GUARD is      

          chasing him with a sword.                                        

                                                                           

                              GUARD #3                                     

                    Stop!                                                  

                                                                           

          He continues to run.  ANOTHER GUARD grabs him.  The young        

          man smiles, sheepishly.                                          

                                                                           

                              GUARD #4                                     

                    We have you now, street rat!                           

                                                                           

          A BAKER-WOMAN steps out from behind the chasing guard.           

                                                                           

                              BAKER-WOMAN                                  

                    Thief!  Pay for your bread!  I have                    

                    to make money, you know!                               

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MAN                                    

                    Sorry.  I steal only what I need.                      

                                                                           

          The chasing guard and baker-woman folds their arms and stare     

          at him, disapprovingly.                                          

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MAN                                    

                    Which is...everything.                                 

                                                                           

                              YOUNG WOMAN                                  

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          The whole crowd gasps, as she steps out, and removes her         

          hood.                                                            

                                                                           

                              GUARD #3                                     

                    Princess Jasmine!                                      

                                                                           

          Jasmine walks up to the young man.                               

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    What’s your name?                                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG MAN                                    

                    Aladdin.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          By the way, haven’t really been feeling Deniz Akdeniz as         

          Aladdin on Once-proper (the Australian accent just takes me      

          out of it), so Rami Malek?                                       

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    And Aladdin, what’s your story?                        

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I have no money, and I must feed my                    

                    mother and my monkey.                                  

                                                                           

          He holds the bread out.                                          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    We need this.                                          

                                                                           

          She walks over to the baker-woman.                               

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    How much is the bread?                                 

                                                                           

                              BAKER-WOMAN                                  

                    Five bronze.                                           

                                                                           

          Jasmine takes out some money, and puts it in the                 

          baker-woman’s hand.                                              

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Here’s ten gold.  Consider it                          

                    payment for any bread that Aladdin                     

                    may need, until it’s paid off.                         

                                                                           

          She takes out a scroll and quill and writes something on it.     

                                                                           

                              JASMINE (cont’d)                             

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She tears the scroll in half and hands one half to the           

          baker-woman, and the other to Aladdin.                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE (cont’d)                             

                    Use these to keep track of the                         

                    bread.  Make sure they match.                          

                         (to the guards)                                   

                    Let him go.                                            

                                                                           

          The guard lets go of him, and he walks over to Jasmine.          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Thank you, Your Majesty!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, just "Jasmine" is fine!                            

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Right.                                                 

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Jasmine!                                               

                                                                           

          He runs off.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          EMMA, HENRY, and KAIRI through the desert.  Emma is charging     

          her phone, with a solar charger.                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I am SO glad I got this thing,                         

                    before we went back in time!                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, once your done, can I charge                      

                    my 3DS?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yes, but charge your calculator                        

                    first.  Actually, now would be the                     

                    time to charge everything, being in                    

                    a desert, and all.                                     

                                                                           

          She unplugs her phone and hands Henry the charger.               

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          He takes out his calculator and plugs it in.                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    So, what exactly is that thing?                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    It takes energy from the Sun and                       

                    turns it into electricity.  That’s                     

                    how we power our stuff, where we’re                    

                    from.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Tch, magic’s better.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, we come from A Land Without                      

                    Magic, so this is what we’re stuck                     

                    using.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We have science!                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, I know about science.  And                       

                    electricity.  My father had a lab.                     

                         (whispering)                                      

                    Believe it or not, not everyone in                     

                    Fantasyland is unaware of                              

                    technology!                                            

                                                                           

          Emma stops and looks at Agrabah (and its giant Palace) in        

          the distance.                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Holy balls!  That Palace is big!                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Did you just say, "holy balls?"                        

                                                                           

          He stops, too.                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Whoa.                                                  

                                                                           

          Kairi stops.                                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, the Sultan is kind                               

                    of...self-absorbed.                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ll say!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH ALLEYWAY — SUNSET                                   

                                                                           

          Aladdin is walking down an alleyway, eating the bread.  A        

          CAPUCHIN MONKEY leaps onto his shoulder from above, wearing      

          a vest and a fez.                                                

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Abu!                                                   

                                                                           

          Aladdin tears off a piece of bread and gives it to Abu.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    Here...                                                

                                                                           

          At the end of the alleyway is a WOMAN (picturing Shohreh         

          Aghdashloo), sitting on a purple carpet.                         

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Aladdin!                                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Mother!                                                

                                                                           

          Her name is Morgiana.  He hands her the rest of his bread.       

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          She starts eating.                                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I got caught, today.                                   

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    I tried to warn you.                                   

                                                                           

          He bends down.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    No, no, no!  It’s okay!  The                           

                    princess was there!  And guess                         

                    what?  She paid for any more bread                     

                    we may need in the near                                

                    future!  I’ll take you to meet the                     

                    baker-woman tomorrow, okay?                            

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          It’s getting dark.  Emma, Henry, and Kairi are still             

          traversing the desert.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We should set up camp.                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Agreed.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Emma conjures up a tent, and they set it up.  She then casts     

          a protection spell over it.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    In case of a sandstorm.                                

                                                                           

          They enter the tent.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TENT — NIGHT                                                

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi sit down, and Henry starts working on     

          his math homework.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    We’ll continue, in the morning.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH MARKET — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          It is the next day.  Duh.  Aladdin and Morgiana walk up to       

          the baker-woman’s stand.  Abu is on his shoulder.                

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Hello!                                                 

                                                                           

                              BAKER-WOMAN                                  

                    Here for your bread?                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yes, and to introduce you to my                        

                    mother.                                                

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Hello, I’m Morgiana!                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Would it be alright if she                             

                    sometimes picks up the                                 

                    bread?  She’ll have my scroll, of                      

                    course.                                                

                                                                           

                              BAKER-WOMAN                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    That would be fine.                                    

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He walks away, when a familiar snake staff is pounded into       

          the ground.  It’s Amara, and her wielder is, naturally,          

          JAFAR (still VERY MUCH Naveen Andrews).  A LARGE, red parrot     

          is on his shoulder — IAGO.                                       

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    Excuse me.                                             

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    You are quite the thief, are you                       

                    not?                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    My sister has told me about you,                       

                    Aladdin.                                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Your sister?                                           

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Princess Jasmine, of course!                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Ah, so you’re Prince Mirza!                            

                                                                           

          Hearing this name makes Jafar wince.                             

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    No, I’m her other brother.  My name                    

                    is Jafar.  I am the...vizier.                          

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Politics.                                              

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Oh.  What do you want?                                 

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    A certain...treasure.                                  

                                                                           

          He takes out a drawing of Cyrus’s bottle.                        

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    And knowing how skilled you are,                       

                    this should be no trouble at all.                      

                                                                           

          Aladdin takes the drawing.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    Of course, you will be compensated                     

                    greatly for your services.                             

                                                                           

          He removes a ring from his hand — not his mother’s ring,         

          mind you.                                                        

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    So, what do you say?                                   

                                                                           

          Aladdin thinks, for a moment.                                    

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yeah, I’ll do it.                                      

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Splendid!                                              

                                                                           

          He hands Aladdin the ring.                                       

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    Take this.  It may help you in the                     

                    desert.                                                

                                                                           

          Jafar walks away, and Morgiana walks up to Aladdin.              

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Who was that man?                                      

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    The vizier.  I must get going!                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH GATES — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Morgiana is following Aladdin, as he heads for the gates         

          with Abu.                                                        

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Aladdin, where are you going?                          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I don’t know!                                          

                         (stops smiling)                                   

                    But if I find this, we’ll be rich!                     

                                                                           

          He shows her the drawing, then the ring.                         

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    Don’t worry!  He gave me this ring                     

                    to protect me!                                         

                                                                           

          He puts his hands on his mother’s shoulders.                     

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    I’ll be fine.                                          

                                                                           

          He smiles then lets go of her shoulders.  She tears off half     

          of her loaf of bread.                                            

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Here.  So you don’t get hungry.                        

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Thanks, mom.                                           

                                                                           

          They hug.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          Aladdin wanders the desert, with Abu on his shoulder.            

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    What was I thinking, Abu?                              

                                                                           

          Abu shrugs.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    You’re right.  I should just head                      

                    back.  What the?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He seems to have spotted Emma, Henry, and Kairi’s tent in        

          the distance.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                         (calling)                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He runs up to it, and they exit and run down to him.             

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    Are you lost?                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Kind of?                                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Ah.  Well, maybe I can help                            

                    you!  I’m Aladdin.  This is Abu.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I can see that!                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Mom!                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Right.  This is my son Sora and his                    

                    friend Kairi.                                          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I thought Sora was a girl’s name?                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, not today!  I’m Leia, by the                     

                    way.                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Nice to meet you — all of you.                         

                                                                           

          He absentmindedly rubs the ring.  In a flash of light, a         

          YOUNG WOMAN appears.                                             

                                                                           

                              YOUNG WOMAN                                  

                    Whoo!  Can get REALLY cramped in                       

                    there!                                                 

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Abu exchanged confused glances.                      

                                                                           

                              YOUNG WOMAN (cont’d)                         

                    Alia, Genie of the Ring.  I can                        

                    find things.  Three objects, then                      

                    I’m free.  But one per person!  And                    

                    I’ve already found two objects, so                     

                    you’re the last!                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Aladdin shows her the drawing.                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I’m looking for this.                                  

                                                                           

          She takes the drawing and waves her hand over it.  An image      

          of a scarab glows on the paper.  She smiles.                     

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    I see.  I know that place.  I                          

                    helped build it!                                       

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Where?                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    The Temple of Aced!                                    

                                                                           

          This catches Henry’s ear.                                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Did you say "Temple of Aced?"                          

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    Yeah.  Why?                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s where we’re heading!                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Yeah, we’re looking for the Gummi                      

                    parts.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    Huh.                                                   

                         (singing)                                         

                    It’s a small world, after all!                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Good song...                                           

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It is.                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    How do you know it?                                    

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    I’m a genie, duh.  Now, shall we                       

                    head off?                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  Let’s go.                                    

                                                                           

          They tear down the tent and poof it away.  Then, they head       

          off.                                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    So, are you saying you knew Aced?                      

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You could say that!                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You loved him.                                         

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    We were engaged to be married.  But                    

                    he had to sacrifice his life to                        

                    create the Gummi part.  I thought I                    

                    could heal him with water from the                     

                    Well of Wonders, but Nyx, the                          

                    goddess of the night, trapped me in                    

                    my own engagement ring.                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s terrible.                                       

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    One day, a pair of sorcerers found                     

                    it.  They had me locate two other                      

                    genie bottles.                                         

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    What could someone want with three                     

                    genie bottles?                                         

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    Other than nine wishes, I don’t                        

                    know.  But it can’t be good.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH PALACE — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Jafar descends on the Palace on his carpet — the very same       

          one he was wrapped in, as a child.  He waves his staff, and      

          the Palace gates open.  He hops off the carpet and enters.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AGRABAH PALACE HALLWAY — DAY                                

                                                                           

          The PALACE STAFF (half-female) is frantic.  He shoves them       

          aside with his magic.  As he passes a stairway, Jasmine          

          comes down it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Jafar!                                                 

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Jasmine.  Long time no see.                            

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    What are you doing here?                               

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Getting what I’ve always wanted.                       

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Now, you know father will never                        

                    give you his love.                                     

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Perhaps not yet.                                       

                                                                           

          He steps closer to her.                                          

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    But so much has changed.  I am very                    

                    close to changing the laws of                          

                    magic.  And, when I do, he’ll love                     

                    me, I assure you.  Until then, I                       

                    might as well take all of Agrabah.                     

                                                                           

          He smiles, slyly.                                                

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Well, then I wish you luck,                            

                    brother.  Just don’t forget who you                    

                    are.                                                   

                                                                           

          She exits the Palace, and he continues down the hall.  More      

          Palace staff show up, and he continues to toss them              

          aside.  He recomposes himself, once he reaches the door to       

          the throne room.                                                 

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Here goes nothing.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF ACED — SUNSET                                     

                                                                           

          Alia, Aladdin, Abu, Emma, Henry, and Kairi arrive at the         

          Temple.  It is shaped like a bear’s head.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

          They enter the temple through the mouth.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF ACED — SUNSET                                     

                                                                           

          Inside the temple are more bear heads, lined alongside a         

          pit.  The heads spit out and eat rolling rocks, which travel     

          across the pit.  Your typical Zelda rock obstacle.               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    New temple, new trial.                                 

                                                                           

          He and Kairi nod at eachother and run into the ballpit.          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Wait!                                                  

                                                                           

          She chases after them, but a fence of spikes rises from the      

          ground, preventing her from entering the ballpit.                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, come on!                                           

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi run through the ballpit, dodging the             

          rocks.  They then stop, just before they nearly get in the       

          path of a rock, but the sudden stop causes them to tumble        

          onto the ground.  A rock heads for them.                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Oh dear!                                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF ACED — SUNSET                                     

                                                                           

          The rock continues to roll toward Henry and Kairi.               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Roll!                                                  

                                                                           

          They roll out of the rock’s path.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Whew!                                                  

                                                                           

          They get up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Let’s go!                                              

                                                                           

          They continue running, dodging more rocks.  Then, they           

          finally reach the end.                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How do we get up?                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Hold on...                                             

                                                                           

          She examines the wall and pushes a brick in.  A rope drops       

          down from the ceiling.  They climb up it.                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh, thank goodness!                                    

                                                                           

          They hop onto the ground, and another boulder falls out of       

          the wall, on their left.  Henry and Kairi run from it, like      

          Indiana Jones.  They reach a pit and take a leap of              

          faith.  They land on the other side, while the boulder falls     

          into the pit, filling it up.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                         (calling)                                         

                    Guys?                                                  

                                                                           

          A wall to her left opens up.                                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (calling)                                         

                    We’re fine, mom!                                       

                                                                           

          Kairi taps his back.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Look.                                                  

                                                                           

          Another alter is in front of them.  Above the alter is an        

          image not unlike the one in the Temple of Gula in                

          OUaTiKH-109.  However, this one has a brown bear, red eyes,      

          and a green field.                                               

                                                                           

          The Gummi part is spinning on its y-axis.  Henry takes out       

          his box and steps up to the Gummi part.  He opens the box        

          and puts it inside.  He looks around him, before closing it.     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Just to be safe!                                       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Come on.                                               

                                                                           

          They notice the open wall and run into the wall where the        

          boulder came from.  There’s a treasure-filled pathway            

          leading to the entrance area behind it.  They run down to        

          the entrance and are reunited with Emma.                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, we got what we needed.                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (to Alia)                                         

                    Okay, where’s the bottle?                              

                                                                           

          She points toward the pathway.                                   

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    In there.                                              

                                                                           

          He looks in a pile of gold and finds something.  It’s the        

          bottle!  He then returns to our heroes’ side.                    

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    Well, my work here is done.                            

                                                                           

          She looks at the ring on her hand.                               

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    I think I’m gonna stay here, for a                     

                    while.  You’ll be fine getting                         

                    back?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yeah, I’ll — I’ll show them the                        

                    way.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALIA                                         

                    Okay.  See you around.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. AGRABAH PALACE WASHROOM — NIGHT                             

                                                                           

          Jafar enters.  Iago flies in through the window.  Jafar          

          smiles at him then walks up to the water basin and scoops up     

          some water.  He looks at it then flicks it aside.  He then       

          waves Amara at the basin, blowing it up.                         

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Most satisfying.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH GATES — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Aladdin leads, Emma, Henry and Kairi into town, carrying the     

          bottle.  Abu is on his shoulder.  He is surprised to find        

          Morgiana waiting for him.                                        

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Welcome back, son!  And who are                        

                    your friends?                                          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Mother, this is Leia, Sora, and                        

                    Kairi.  And yes, Sora’s a boy.                         

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Nice to meet you.  I’m Morgiana.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hi.                                                    

                                                                           

          They shake hands.  Aladdin holds up the bottle.                  

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I found it!                                            

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Let me see.                                            

                                                                           

          He hands it to her.                                              

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    What’s in here?                                        

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    From what I gather —                                   

                                                                           

          She takes the lid off of it.  Smoke exits the bottle, and        

          CYRUS appears, when it clears.                                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Mistress mine, my will is                              

                    thine.  Tell me your wishes three.                     

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    — a genie.                                             

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Hello, I am Cyrus.                                     

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I’m Aladdin.  Your mistress is my                      

                    mother Morgiana, and this is my                        

                    monkey Abu!                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’m Leia.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Sora.                                                  

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Kairi.                                                 

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Pleasure.                                              

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Is "Sora" a boy’s name, now?  I                        

                    know those kind of things change,                      

                    over time.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Apparently.                                            

                                                                           

          Cyrus makes a face that says, "Huh.  Interesting."               

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                         (to Morgiana)                                     

                    So?                                                    

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    I’ll have to get back to you, on                       

                    that.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH ALLEYWAY — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Morgiana lead Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Cyrus to       

          their place.  Morgiana sits down on her carpet.                  

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    I’ll tell you what I wish: I wish                      

                    this stupid carpet could fly!                          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Suddenly, she rises into the air.  Her carpet IS flying!         

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA (cont’d)                            

                    Well, so much for that wish.  Can’t                    

                    I give my wishes to someone else?                      

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    You can grant your wishes to                           

                    someone, yes.                                          

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Well, then I grant my wishes to my                     

                    son Aladdin.                                           

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Very well.  Your wishes have been                      

                    granted.                                               

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH MARKET — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, and Kairi are looking at wares, while Aladdin       

          and Cyrus are chatting.  Henry holds up an object.               

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    How about this?                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Ooh, that’s nice!                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (to shopkeeper)                                   

                    How much?                                              

                                                                           

                              SHOPKEEPER                                   

                    Ten silver.                                            

                                                                           

          Emma walks up to them, and hands the shopkeeper a gold coin.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Here’s one gold.                                       

                                                                           

                              SHOPKEEPER                                   

                    Thank you.                                             

                                                                           

          He hands her their change.                                       

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                         (to Aladdin)                                      

                    So, Aladdin, what is it you do?                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Um, it’s kind of embarrassing; I’m                     

                    a thief.                                               

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    No kidding!  Me, too!  Thief,                          

                    gambler...That’s how I got into                        

                    this mess!                                             

                                                                           

          Emma walks up to them, followed by Henry and Kairi.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You mean, being a genie.                               

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                         (nods)                                            

                    Indeed.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I also have a criminal                                 

                    background.  That’s how I met                          

                    Sora’s father.  I stole his car.                       

                                                                           

          Cyrus is confused.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Turns out, HE stole IT!                                

                                                                           

          Cyrus smiles.                                                    

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Well, I had two brothers.  We were                     

                    all turned into genies for stealing                    

                    water from the Well of Wonders to                      

                    save our mom’s life.                                   

                                                                           

                    ALADDIN                          HENRY                 

          Three genies...                  What is with that well?         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CYRUS (cont’d)                               

                    She was attacked by some people we                     

                    cheated in a card game.                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s...awful.                                        

                                                                           

          Cyrus nods.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    So, um...what’s your favorite                          

                    trick?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Ah!  Well, as part of a trio, we                       

                    were pretty into                                       

                    pickpocketing.  Distracting and                        

                    taking.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Let’s see, I’ve done fake pregnancy                    

                    bellies, um...What else?                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    How about just goo, old-fashioned                      

                    swiping and running?  Knowing how                      

                    to get away — THAT’s the key!                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH ALLEYWAY — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Cyrus are heading back toward the former’s           

          place, where Abu is guarding the latter’s bottle.  Morgiana      

          is nowhere to be seen.                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    So, How long have you been like                        

                    this?                                                  

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Too long.  I have had masters                          

                    promise to free me, but they always                    

                    go back on their word.                                 

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Well, I swear to use my last wish                      

                    to set you free, okay?                                 

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Okay...                                                

                                                                           

          Aladdin looks up and smiles.  Jasmine is running run on the      

          wall.                                                            

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    A friend of yours?                                     

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yeah.                                                  

                         (calling)                                         

                    Hey, Jasmine!                                          

                                                                           

          She stops.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Aladdin!                                               

                                                                           

          He steps climbs up the wall.                                     

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Alright, well I’m going to crawl                       

                    back into my bottle.                                   

                                                                           

          He winks, then returns to his bottle.  Aladdin finally           

          reaches the top.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (to Jasmine)                                      

                    What brings you here?                                  

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    I — last night, there was a                            

                    siege.  It’s not the worst thing in                    

                    the world.  But honestly, I just                       

                    need some kind of escape.  Fun.                        

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Well, it’s funny you say that,                         

                    because it just so happens, that I                     

                    can show you the world.                                

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    How?                                                   

                                                                           

          He leaps off the wall.                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE (cont’d)                             

                    Aladdin!                                               

                                                                           

          Suddenly, he rises up — on his mother’s carpet!                  

                                                                           

                              JASMINE (cont’d)                             

                    Is that...carpet...flying!?                            

                                                                           

          He nods and extends his hand.                                    

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    So, what do you say?                                   

                                                                           

          She takes his hand smiling, and they take off!  Just in time     

          for Morgiana to return, no less!  She sees them, just as         

          they leave.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Is that...the princess?                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH SKIES — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          They fly around, up to the clouds.  They look at Agrabah,        

          from above.  Even the Palace looks small!                        

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Do you think everything will be                        

                    fine?                                                  

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    My father’s a terrible man and was                     

                    a terrible ruler.  Yes, we’ll be                       

                    fine.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    So, where to, first?                                   

                                                                           

          Jasmine thinks this over.                                        

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Show me the Enchanted Forest!                          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Okay!                                                  

                                                                           

          They fly off.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM DOCKS — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine zoom through the docks, past a ship.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. SHIP’S FREEZER — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          A TEENAGE BOY with dark hair pokes his head out the              

          porthole, as the carpet flies by.  We don’t see his face.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MARITIME KINGDOM DOCKS — NIGHT                              

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine fly over the bay and into the Enchanted      

          Forest.                                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Whoo-hoo!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK PALACE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine fly over to the Evil Queen’s Palace.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK PALACE, BELLE’S CELL — NIGHT                           

                                                                           

          The carpet is visible out of the window.  BELLE walks up to      

          it.  Cut to her face, on camera left.                            

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CASTLE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          We see RUMPELSTILTSKIN’s face, as he looks out his window,       

          camera right.  He walks away, to his wheel.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK CASTLE – NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine fly over Rumpelstiltskin’s castle and up     

          into the sky.  They go through some clouds.                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. HOLLOW BASTION — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          When they clear the clouds, Hollow Bastion is visible.  On       

          the balcony, MALEFICENT and RIKU take a break from training      

          to watch them fly by.  Riku smiles at Maleficent, who            

          touches her necklace, as if she has memories of Agrabah.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LAND OF DRAGONS — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Some fireworks are being set off.  Aladdin slows down the        

          carpet, and he and Jasmine watch the show.                       

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Wow...                                                 

                                                                           

          She rests her head on Aladdin’s shoulder, to his                 

          surprise.  He then rests his head on her head.                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH ALLEYWAY — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Morgiana is playing with Abu.  She smiles.                       

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    You’re Aladdin’s mother, yes?                          

                                                                           

          She turns her head to see Jafar standing above her, with         

          Amara in his hand, and Iago on his shoulder.  Abu puts his       

          hand to his mouth, concerned.  She stands up, and Abu climbs     

          up her back, onto her shoulder.                                  

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    I am.                                                  

                                                                           

          Jafar notices Cyrus’s bottle.  He nods toward it, and Iago       

          grabs the bottle, and drops its in Jafar’s free hand, before     

          taking back his place on his shoulder.                           

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA (cont’d)                            

                    Ah, yes.  Aladdin told me you                          

                    wanted that.  How much were you                        

                    offering?                                              

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    I have some questions first.  Did                      

                    either of you open this bottle?                        

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Well — funny thing — I may have                        

                    made my carpet fly.                                    

                         (jokingly)                                        

                    What are you gonna do?                                 

                                                                           

          He points Amara at her, and the staff’s eyes glow                

          red.  Morgiana starts choking.                                   

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Make you...WISH...for your                             

                    survival!                                              

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                         (struggling to speak)                             

                    I...can’t.                                             

                                                                           

          He releases her. She starts catching her breath.                 

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    What do you mean?                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                         (still catching her breath)                       

                    I granted...my remaining two                           

                    wishes...to someone...else.                            

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Your son...                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH MARKET — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine fly in and land.                             

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    That was fun.  I enjoyed our little                    

                    trip around the world.                                 

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Anytime!                                               

                                                                           

          She kisses him, and he blushes.                                  

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    Come on.  You should meet my                           

                    mother.                                                

                         (smiles)                                          

                    And my monkey!                                         

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

          They head off, the carpet following them.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH ALLEYWAY — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine are walking down the alleyway, with the      

          carpet following them.                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I hope the siege doesn’t affect my                     

                    deal with your brother.                                

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Mirza?  He died in the attack.                         

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    No, Jafar.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    He led the attack...                                   

                                                                           

          Abu walks up to them, with something urgent to report.           

                                                                           

                    JASMINE                          ALADDIN               

          Aww!  Is that your monkey?       Abu, what’s wrong?              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Abu leads them to Aladdin’s "home area."  A scroll is lying      

          on the ground.  Aladdin picks it up and unrolls it.              

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (reading)                                         

                    Aladdin, I have your mother.  Bring                    

                    the bottle to the Palace — Jafar.                      

                         (to Jasmine)                                      

                    We need to find some friends of                        

                    mine.                                                  

                                                                           

          She nods, and they run off.                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH TOWN — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Aladdin and Jasmine are running through the town.  Abu is        

          riding the carpet.                                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                         (calling)                                         

                    Leia!  Sora!  Kairi!                                   

                         (to Jasmine)                                      

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry, Emma, Kairi run up to them from...somewhere.              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What’s wrong?                                          

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Where were you!?  Jafar took my                        

                    mother!                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Hey, cool it!  We wanted to look                       

                    around, okay!                                          

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Aladdin...                                             

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Sorry, it’s just...                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’s okay.  I’ve had to save my                         

                    mother a few times, too.  One time,                    

                    I had her in a cell, under suspect                     

                    for murder, and she got out.  Then                     

                    we both got kidnapped by the same                      

                    guy.                                                   

                                                                           

          She takes his shoulder.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    We’ll find her.  It’s kind of what                     

                    I do.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    He took her to the Palace.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Then we should head over there.                        

                                                                           

          Kairi nods, in agreement.                                        

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Alright, hop on.                                       

                                                                           

          They all get on the carpet and fly off.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAH PALACE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          They land in front of the Palace.  There is a lone, clay pot     

          in front of the doors, to Emma’s confusion.  As they p[ass       

          the pot, it breaks open, and four legs, two pincers, and a       

          tail pop out.  It’s a Pot Scorpion!                              

                                                                           

          The pot scorpion moves toward them sludges them with             

          poison.  They just barely dodge it.                              

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    This doesn’t look like it will be                      

                    easy!                                                  

                                                                           

          He opens the bottle, and Cyrus comes out, in a puff of           

          smoke.                                                           

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN (cont’d)                             

                    I wish this thing were gone!                           

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Oh, there are limitations.  Can’t                      

                    kill, can’t bring back the dead,                       

                    can’t change the past, can’t make                      

                    someone fall in love, can’t give                       

                    you more wishes.                                       

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Don’t                               

                    care!  Just send it to the middle                      

                    of the desert!                                         

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Now, THAT I can do!                                    

                                                                           

          He waves his hand, and the Pot Scorpion disappears in a puff     

          of smoke.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Alright, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

          The Palace doors fly open.  Jafar has Morgiana with him on       

          his carpet.  Iago is on his shoulder.                            

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Oh, goody.  More.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He waves Amara, and Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Morgiana are         

          round up together.  He then shoots beams of light at them        

          forming a crystal around them, in the shape of an hourglass.     

                                                                           

          Emma takes out her mallet, and Henry and Kairi summon their      

          keyblades.  They start chipping at it, to no avail.              

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    Oh, don’t bother.  This staff has                      

                    been soaked in the waters from the                     

                    Well of Wonders.                                       

                                                                           

          Well, he’s not wrong.  For a brief moment her eyes glow          

          golden, but no one notices.                                      

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    And only that same power can                           

                    destroy that crystal.                                  

                                                                           

          He stares at Aladdin and Cyrus.                                  

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    Genie magic.                                           

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Jafar, don’t.                                          

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Let me put it this way, Aladdin:                       

                    the only way to save your friends                      

                    and family...is by using your last                     

                    wish.  So, don’t even bother                           

                    setting your genie free.                               

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    And what if I do?                                      

                                                                           

          Jafar smirks.                                                    

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    I’m so glad you asked.                                 

                                                                           

          He waves his staff again.  The top of the hourglass suddenly     

          has sand in it.  It’s falling into the bottom.                   

                                                                           

                              JAFAR (cont’d)                               

                    You wouldn’t them to drown, would                      

                    you?  Trust me, it’s not fun.                          

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    All the more reason to let them                        

                    go!  This isn’t right!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    This is the only way I can get what                    

                    I want.  I’m sorry, little sister.                     

                                                                           

          Emma tries to stop the sand from falling with magic, but it      

          doesn’t work.                                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    It’s no use.  Only Aladdin can save                    

                    us.                                                    

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Time’s passing, Aladdin.  Do you                       

                    REALLY want their deaths on your                       

                    hands?                                                 

                                                                           

          The sand continues to fall, while Aladdin mulls over his         

          last wish.                                                       

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                         (crying)                                          

                    Please don’t do this!  Would your                      

                    mother have wanted this?                               

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    MY MOTHER IS DEAD!  AND MY FATHER                      

                    REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEDGE OUR                             

                    RELATIONSHIP!  HE MADE ME LIKE                         

                    THIS; THIS IS ALL ON HIM!                              

                                                                           

          She shakes her head, in disapproval.                             

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I’m sorry, Cyrus.  I wish —                            

                                                                           

          Jafar grins, as he sticks his free hand out.                     

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    Yes!                                                   

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    — US ALL INTO SAFETY!                                  

                                                                           

          Everybody but Jafar and Iago disappears in a puff of smoke       

          (as well as the carpet), and the bottle flashes away.            

                                                                           

                              JAFAR                                        

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

          In his fury, he SMASHES the hourglass with Amara.  The sand      

          pours out everywhere!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IAGO                                         

                    Ha ha!                                                 

                                                                           

          Jafar points Amara at Iago and zaps him.  Fried parrot drops     

          to the ground.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN DESERT — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, and the carpet        

          all poof into place in the middle of the desert.  They all       

          get onto the carpet.                                             

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Come on.  Where’s Cyrus?                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I think his bottle took him away.                      

                                                                           

          Aladdin is sad.  Jasmine puts her hand on his arm.               

                                                                           

                              JASMINE                                      

                    Don’t fret about it.  You did what                     

                    you had to do.                                         

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    I just...WISH he were free.                            

                                                                           

                              MORGIANA                                     

                    Well, maybe his new master will                        

                    free him.                                              

                                                                           

                              ALADDIN                                      

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          They fly off.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. AGRABAHN HOUSE — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          FARZEEN SHAHMED walks up to his house’s back door, wearing a     

          large backpack, with two tin cups on it.  HIS SON comes          

          running out of it, and HIS WIFE stands in the doorway.           

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED’S SON                        

                    Papa!                                                  

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED                              

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          He briefly hugs his son.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED’S SON                        

                    How many scarves did you sell,                         

                    papa?                                                  

                                                                           

          Farzeen Shahmed’s smile fades.  His wife walks out of the        

          doorway.                                                         

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED’S WIFE                       

                    Sweetie, go inside.                                    

                                                                           

          Their son runs back inside.                                      

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED’S WIFE                       

                    What are we going to do?                               

                                                                           

          He starts taking off his backpack.                               

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED                              

                    I don’t know.  Our garden is dying,                    

                    we can’t afford a camel.                               

                                                                           

          He sets his backpack down and notices a bottle — Cyrus’s         

          bottle.  He picks it up.                                         

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED (cont’d)                     

                    But I need a freaking drink.                           

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED’S WIFE                       

                    Pour me one, as well.                                  

                                                                           

          He takes the tin cups off the backpack, and hands one to his     

          wife.  He then opens the bottle, and Cyrus comes out of it,      

          in a puff of smoke.                                              

                                                                           

                              CYRUS                                        

                    Master mine, my will is                                

                    thine.  Tell me your wishes three.                     

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED                              

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, this is MUCH better than a                         

                    drink!                                                 

                         (to Cyrus)                                        

                    Please.  My family is starving, so,                    

                    for my first wish, I wish for our                      

                    garden to be eternally fruitful, so                    

                    we may never go hungry, again.                         

                                                                           

          Cyrus waves his hand toward the garden, smiling.  Crops          

          sprout up from it.  Healthy crops!  It goes from brown to        

          green, in a matter of seconds.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FARZEEN SHAHMED (cont’d)                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I think our luck has just turned                       

                    around!                                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
